creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auf uns!
Die Angstlust - woher kommt sie, und was versetzt unseren Körper in Alarmbereitschaft? ''Sobald dieses Hormon Noradrenalin ausgeschüttet wird, erhöhen sich der Gefäßtonus und Blutdruck; und es lässt ebenso die Herzfrequenz steigen. In der Tierwelt ist das Noradrenalin allerdings für etwas anderes gut, nämlich für die Fixierung auf den Partner. Ich hatte es allmählich satt. All meine Bemühungen und Aktivitäten, mich selbst in Angst zu versetzen, funktionierten nicht mehr. Ob Horrorfilme oder YouTube-Videos, welche ich mir ansah und die sich mit dem Thema Horror befassten, oder S-Bahn-Surfen und nächtliche Besuche von Friedhöfen, ich fühlte nichts. Das Verlangen in mir gab einfach keine Ruhe, es schrie nach mehr, es brauchte extremere Situationen. Erst stand ich am Rande eines Hochhausdaches und blickte hinunter. Während ich mir die Frage stellte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, nach vornüber zu fallen? Ich vollführte sogar im tosenden Wind einen Handstand am Rande. Aber selbst der Blick nach unten, wo das Leben tobte, die vielen gläsernen Fensterscheiben, die sich von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk aneinanderreihten, und auch der Gedanke an das Aufschlagen auf dem Asphalt machten mir irgendwann keine Angst mehr. Eines Tages sah ich im Fernsehen eine Dokumentation über Schlafentzug und die dadurch ausgelösten Halluzinationen. Mein erster Gedanke war: Das ist es. Ihr müsst wissen, ich halte rein gar nichts von Drogen und ihren Auswirkungen, auch wenn deren Einnahme Halluzinationen hervorrufen konnten. Deshalb entschied ich mich dafür, den Schlafentzug auszuprobieren. Die erste Nacht zu überstehen war überhaupt kein Problem für mich. Ich surfte im Internet und beschäftigte mich mit einigen Websites und kleinen Spielen, die es so gab. Nebenher machte ich mir immer wieder Notizen zu meinem Verhalten; auch damit konnte ich mich gut wach halten. Ich verzichtete auch auf Kaffee, zumindest vorerst, ging aber des Öfteren hinaus auf meinen Balkon, um Frischluft zu erhaschen. 10:00 Uhr. Ich war jetzt schon genau 24 Stunden wach und entschied mich dazu, etwas nach draußen zu gehen. Ich kam gerade aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab, während ich mich zu meiner Kommode bewegte, um mir neue Kleidung rauszusuchen. Weiße Shorts und Socken, ein schwarzes Tanktop, eine dunkle Jeans und zum Schluss einen grauen Hoodie. Ehrlich gesagt musste ich beim Anziehen feststellen, das ich mich erstaunlich wach fühlte. Ich nahm meine Wohnungsschlüssel vom Haken und verstaute meine Geldbörse, als ich aus der Tür ging. Als ich versuchte, mir meine Schuhe anzuziehen, zog ich die Wohnungstür zu. Und beim Abschließen hörte ich das laute Klacken des Zylinders im Türschloss. Die Stufen runter und ab durch den Park zum Café. Die Sonne schien, und der Wind ließ die grün im Saft stehenden Blätter der Büsche und Bäume zischen. Während ich so durch den Park ging, war ich etwas in Gedanken und bemerkte nicht, dass auf einer Weggabelung jemand stand. Erst als ich mit ihr zusammenstieß, blickte ich auf und entschuldigte mich sofort für meine Unachtsamkeit. Vor mir stand eine hübsche junge Frau mit schulterlangem schwarzem Haar, die etwa mein Alter hatte. Sehr zurückhaltend und unsicher entschuldigte sie sich ebenfalls bei mir. Ich dachte schon daran, einfach zu gehen, entschied mich aber dann, sie zu fragen, ob sie Lust auf einen Kaffee hätte. Und nach einigen Sekunden Stille nickte sie und meinte: „Klar, warum nicht?“ Wir erreichten das Ende der Parkanlage, wo sie kurz stehenblieb und mich ansah. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ fragte sie lächelnd. „Kevin“, antwortete ich ihr und fragte sie kurz darauf: „Und du? Wie ist dein Name?“ Wir gingen schon einige Schritte weiter, als sie mir antwortete: „Jennifer, aber du kannst auch gerne Jenny sagen.“ „Gut, o.k.“, erwiderte ich. Wir unterhielten uns auf dem restlichen Weg zum Café über unsere Jobs. Dabei erfuhr ich von ihr, dass sie als Sozialassistentin viel mit Kindern arbeitete, allerdings gerade genau wie ich Urlaub hatte. Wir erreichten das Café, welches schon bessere Tage gesehen haben musste, da die Tür sehr abgegriffen aussah und der Lack der Tür- und Fensterrahmen leicht abgebröckelt war. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah man auch überall verteilt auf den Fensterscheiben Fingerabdrücke. Teils von Kindern, teils aber auch von Erwachsenen, die dort gegessen haben mussten. Aber hier schmeckte es zumindest imme und ein frischer Kaffee würde mir jetzt wirklich guttun. Ich öffnete die Tür der Bäckerei und hielt sie für Jenny offen. Während ich zur Theke schritt, zog ich mein Portemonnaie hervor und sagte zu Henry Farber, der hinter seiner Brille mit den runden Gläsern hervorschaute: „Zwei Kaffee bitte.“ „Oh heute mit Begleitung?“ gab er freundlich zurück und fragte kurz darauf, ob es sonst noch etwas sein dürfte. Ich sah sie mit einer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue schmunzelnd und fragend an. Sie war in Gedanken versunken und merkte dies vorerst nicht, bis sie mitbekam, dass ich sie ansah. „Für mich nicht, vielen Dank“, gab sie freundlich, aber schüchtern zurück. Ich winkte Henry mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung ab und legte ihm das Geld passend hin, woraufhin er sich sofort an den Kaffee machte. „Ihr könnt euch schon mal setzen; ich kümmere mich um alles“, sagte er noch. Ich zog ihr den Stuhl unter dem kleinen runden Tisch hervor, damit sie Platz nehmen konnte. Sie bedankte sich für diese freundliche Geste, und man sah ihr an ihren leicht erröteten Wangen an, dass sie so etwas nicht gewohnt war. „Und was machst du momentan sonst so in deiner Freizeit?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Außer mit fremden Frauen Kaffee zu trinken, meinst du?!“ grinste ich und antwortete ihr geheimnisvoll: „Ich arbeite an einem Projekt.“ Erst lächelte sie zurück, dann spielte sie mit und flüsterte, mit einer Hand an ihrer Wange lehnend: „Und was ist das für ein Projekt?“ „So hier der Kaffee, genießt den Tag und das schöne Wetter.“, warf Henry ein. „Danke“, gähnte ich. Ich konnte jetzt wirklich einen Kaffee gebrauchen und setzte die Tasse sofort an, während Jenny noch damit beschäftigt war, Sahne in ihren Kaffee zu tun. Als ich den ersten Schluck aus der Tasse genommen hatte, erzählte ich ihr von meinem Schlafentzug-Projekt mit dem Ziel, Halluzinationen zu erzeugen, um Angst zu empfinden. Sie hörte sich alles sehr genau an und riet mir davon ab, das durchzuziehen. „Das ist wirklich sehr ungesund, und gefährlich ist es auch!“, ermahnte sie mich. „Willst du etwa auf mich aufpassen?“ antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Na, irgendwer sollte es zumindest tun, meinst du nicht!?“ Ich zog einen Zettel aus meiner Brieftasche und fragte sie nach einem Stift, damit ich ihr meine Adresse und Telefonnummer aufschreiben konnte. Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und musste nicht einmal lange suchen, bis sie mir einen Kugelschreiber entgegenstreckte. „Falls du wirklich Angst um mich haben solltest, kannst du mich gerne anrufen“, sagte ich und leerte meine Tasse. Ich wartete noch, bis sie fertig getrunken hatte, um aufzustehen und mich zu verabschieden. „Danke“, hörte ich sie leise sagen, als sie mir nachsah und ich zur Tür hinausging. 22:30 Uhr. Mit Kaffee blockierte ich den Weg zu meinen Adenosin-Rezeptoren im Gehirn. Ich ging jetzt auch öfter raus auf den Balkon, und generell musste ich mich mehr bewegen, um der Müdigkeit zu trotzen. Ich war jetzt schon seit 36,5 Stunden wach, und es wurde Zeit, sich mal wieder ein paar Notizen am Computer zu machen. Meine Konzentration litt bereits unter dem Schlafmangel und ich vertippte mich daher recht oft, so dass ich nach kurzer Zeit wieder anfangen wollte, im Netz zu surfen. Aber dabei fielen mir fast die Augen zu, so stand ich auf und ging in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu genehmigen. Dort angekommen hatte ich vergessen, was ich überhaupt wollte, bis mein Blick auf den Wasserhahn fiel. Ich nahm ein Glas und drehte den Hahn auf, bis es randvoll stand. Mir fiel beim Trinken ein seltsamer Geschmack auf, wie von rostigem Metall, das hatte ich doch zuvor nie bemerkt, dachte ich. Wobei ich den restlichen Inhalt des Glases ins Becken schüttete. Mein Handy piepte. Als ich es hervorholte, stellte ich fest, dass Jenny mir geschrieben hatte. „Hi, ich wollte nur mal eben in Erfahrung bringen, wie es dir geht? Und dir mitteilen, das mir das heute mit dem Kaffee trinken sehr gefallen hat, lieben Gruß Jenny.“ - „Hat Wiederholungswert was?“ antwortete ich mit einem lächelndem Smiley. „Nur wenn du nicht wieder so abrupt aufbrichst und mich sitzen lässt!“ konterte sie mit einem Zwinker-Smiley. So ging das hin und her, bis sie dann wohl einschlief und nichts mehr von ihr zurückkam. Und ich war inzwischen so müde, dass ich mich dazu entschied, duschen zu gehen, um diese ganze Selbst-Tortur durchzuhalten. 10 : 00 Uhr. Genau achtundvierzig Stunden war ich nun schon wach, und die hellen Sonnenstrahlen fingen bereits an, mich zu stören, sodass ich die Rollos runterließ, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Ich hatte im Laufe der letzten Nacht immer wieder Traubenzucker zu mir genommen, weil mir der Kaffee schon nicht mehr schmeckte. Jetzt brauche ich aber was Stärkeres und suchte meine Küche nach etwas Brauchbarem ab. Nach kurzer Suche gab ich auf und ließ mich am Schrank entlang zu Boden rutschen. Während ich dort saß und schon fast wieder vergessen hatte, was ich wollte, fiel mein Blick auf eingelegte Peperoni. Das könnte funktionieren. Ich schraubte das Glas also auf, nahm mir eine heraus und steckte sie mir sofort in den Mund. Als ich nun anfing zu kauen, entfaltete sich dieser scharfe Geschmack, den man von Chili ja nun mal gewohnt war. Ich merkte, dass ich zunehmend wacher wurde, und schob mir noch mehr zwischen die Zähne, bis ich schließlich nicht mehr konnte, da mein Mund völlig überreizt war und schmerzhaft brannte. 20 : 13 Uhr. Noch immer war mir ganz schlecht von den Chilischoten, und ich begann, ab und an zu zittern. Mir ging es zunehmend schlimmer, und auf einmal wurde mir so sogar so schlecht, dass ich mich übergeben musste. Also stand ich abrupt auf und wollte ins Badezimmer, doch so wie ich aufstand, wurde mir auch schwindelig, und ich hatte Probleme damit, mich zu bewegen. Ich versuchte die Badtür zu öffnen, aber schaffte es zunächst nicht, irgendwie war ich nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Ich griff wieder und wieder verzweifelt nach der Klinke, bis ich sie endlich zu fassen bekam. Ich stürmte hinein, ließ mich sogleich vor der Toilette nieder und erbrach mich. Ich hatte fast schon das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden, und dicke Schweißtropfen rannen meine Stirn hinunter. Nun versuchte ich, mich wieder aufzurichten, wobei ich zwei, drei Male fast ins Klo gegriffen hätte. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr in der Lage zu duschen, also zog ich mein Shirt aus und ging zum Waschbecken. Ich steckte den Stöpsel hinein und ließ kaltes Wasser laufen. Mit meinen Händen formte ich eine Mulde und tauchte sie hinein, wobei ich mich mit meinem Gesicht hinunter beugte. Zwei volle Schwünge und mir würde es besser gehen, dachte ich. Ich blickte in den Spiegel und sah, wie mir das Wasser an den Wangenknochen zum Kinn hin tropfenförmig hinunterlief. Ich nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete mich ab. Als ich dann noch einmal in den Spiegel sah, überkam mich ein komisches Gefühl. Es war, als würde ich aus dem Spiegel heraussehen anstatt hineinzublicken. Ich beobachtete mein Spiegelbild, und irgendwann kam es mir so vor, als würde es sich asynchron zu meinen Handlungen bewegen. Und plötzlich hörte ich ein Klopfen, anfangs noch recht leise, aber dann wurde es von Mal zu Mal lauter. Kam das von hinter dem Spiegel, konnte so etwas wirklich der Fall sein? Ich näherte mich mit meinem Ohr an die Oberfläche des Spiegels an; nur noch ein wenig näher, dann würde ich am Spiegel lehnen. Nur wenige Millimeter trennten mich jetzt noch vom verspiegeltem Glas, als schallend wie eine Sirene meine Türklingel losging. Ich schleppte mich in Richtung Wohnungstür und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, welche dort an der Wand hing. 23:11 Uhr war es bereits. War ich wirklich so lange Zeit im Badezimmer gewesen? Ich erwartete niemanden anzutreffen, sobald ich öffnete, und ein Gefühl von Schüttelfrost durchzog meinen Körper, während ich dabei war, die Tür zu entriegeln. Mit etwas Anstrengung zog ich sie auf, und in dem schmalen Gang stand Jenny. „Du siehst echt mitgenommen aus“, sagte sie und fragte, ob sie eintreten dürfe. Ich nickte nur. „Schaust du gar nicht mehr auf dein Handy?“ fragte sie und hängte ihre Jacke an den Haken. Ich ließ mich auf mein Sofa sinken und fing an, ihr alles zu erklären, wobei sie mir aufmerksam gegenübersaß und immer erschrockener aussah. Sie bat mich sogar darum, endlich zu schlafen, um das Ganze einfach zu beenden. Aber ich entgegnete ihr nur, dass ich das nicht könne und das dann alles bisherige umsonst gewesen wäre. Entschlossen sagte sie dazu nur: „Na gut, dann bleibe ich aber hier und passe auf dich auf.“ Ich willigte ein. Sie machte uns ein paar Sandwiches und kochte Schwarztee für mich, und nach ein paar normalen Gesprächen fragte sie dann, warum ich mir unbedingt selbst Angst machen wollte? „Kennst du ein Gefühl, das dir besonders wichtig erscheint?“, fragte ich sie mit leiser Stimme. Ich starrte dabei nur durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes, bemerkte aber, dass sie mich von der Seite aus ansah, und erzählte weiter. „Du kennst doch sicherlich den Moment, wenn man sich gerade erschrocken hat? Dieses explosionsartige Pochen in der eigenen Brust, wenn einem das Adrenalin durchs Blut rauscht. Genau das ist es, was ich will! Erst wenn ich dem Tod direkt in die Augen sehen kann, dann fühl ich mich so richtig lebendig.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, sah ich zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah mich noch immer an und fragte kurz darauf, was ich in ihren Augen sah? Ich war für einen Augenblick lang aus dem Konzept, dann antwortete ich ihr: „Mitgefühl.“ Gegen 3:00 Uhr Morgens schlief sie dann ein. und mir bot sich ein wunderbares Bild, als sie einfach nur schlafend auf dem Sofa lag. Sie sah einfach märchenhaft schön aus und, ich hörte ihr beim Atmen zu, während sie schlief. Ich musste mich dabei aber sehr anstrengen, nicht selbst einzuschlafen. Nach einer Weile ging ich im Zimmer auf und ab, ich fühlte mich krank und erschöpft und trank immer wieder den Tee, den Jenny mir gekocht hatte. Irgendwann nahm ich alles um mich herum anders wahr, die Uhren tickten in einer unheimlichen Lautstärke, selbst die Tropfen aus dem Wasserhahn erschienen mir unendlich laut. Sogar das leise Atmen von Jenny fing an, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, und so stand ich auf. Wankend, mit einem stechendem Schmerz in all meinen Gliedern, ging ich in Richtung Küche. Ich betrachtete den tropfenden Hahn genau, und was dort hinab in die Spüle fiel, waren Blutstropfen. In der darauffolgenden Sekunde vernahm ich ein Knurren, wie von einem Wolf, dann war es wieder verschwunden und ich fühlte mich wie in einem Vakuum gefangen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie hunderte kleine haarige Spinnenbeinchen meinen Körper emporkletterten. Ich schnappte mir ein Küchenmesser und wollte sie gerade von meinen Armen entfernen, da waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich wollte das Messer schon wieder weglegen, als ich eine Stimme hörte. „Du bist schwach, du brauchst Nahrung“, sagte sie, und hinter dieser Stimme riefen hunderte weiterer Stimmen Worte wie „Fleisch, du brauchst frisches Fleisch“, „Töte die Hexe!“ und „Trink ihr Blut!“ Ich ging zur Couch, auf der Jenny lag, aber dort war nun Leere, und ich spürte eine Präsenz direkt hinter mir. War das die Hexe, von der die Stimme sprach? Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und stach zu, doch anstelle der Hexe stand dort Jenny, die jetzt ein Messer zwischen ihren Rippen hatte. Ihr Blut tropfte zähflüssig auf den Teppich, und ich hielt sie im Arm, als sie langsam zu Boden glitt und mein Herz vor Aufregung raste. Mit Tränen in den Augen ihres vom Schmerz verzerrten Gesichtes sagte sie mir noch, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch, und ich will dich nie mehr gehen lassen“, sagte ich und lachte, während ich damit begann, sie genüsslich zu verspeisen. Ich stach ich zu und entfernte ihr noch warmes Herz aus ihrer Brust. Jetzt, da ich es in Händen hielt, fühlte ich es noch immer schwach vibrieren, bevor ich es im Ganzen hinunterschlang, denn ich wollte es nahe bei meinem wissen. Danach band ich ihren Körper kopfüber an einen Stuhl und holte eine Schüssel, welche ich unterhalb ihres Kopfes platzierte, um ihr Blut aufzufangen. Hierfür setzte ich einen kleinen Schnitt an ihrer Kehle an, und schon lief es herrlich rot hinaus. Mit ihrer Haut hatte ich etwas ganz Besonderes vor, sie sollte mich nach ihrem Tode wärmen, so wie sie mich im Leben gewärmt hatte. Ich wollte ihr makelloses Gesicht nicht ruinieren, deshalb setzte ich den Schnitt hinter ihrem Ohr entlang ihres Halses nach unten an. Ihre Augen riss ich ihr aus den Höhlen und legte sie in ein Schraubglas, damit sie von nun an alles mit ansehen konnte. Ich entfernte ihr am gesamten Körper das Fleisch von den Knochen und legte nach und nach jeden ihrer fleischigen Bestandteile in meine Kühltruhe. Die Organe legte ich für die Festtage auf einen Extrahaufen, und ihre Knochen kochte ich so lange, bis sie weich genug waren, um sie sofort zu verzehren. Zum Schluss nahm ich ein Weinglas und füllte ihr Blut hinein, setzte mich in meinen Sessel, erhob das Glas und sagte: „Auf dich, Jenny!“ „Oder besser gesagt auf uns!“ 16.05.2017 00:00 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit